El secreto Oculto de Shigure
by Azmaria Hendric
Summary: Shigure tiene un secreto que cobra vida y va en busca de él, Akito temblará de ira y los zodiacos de temor... Sólo una persona es responsable del caos que vendrá!
1. Desilusión en Juventud

**El Secreto Oculto de Shigure**

Este es el primer fic que he subido, pero por motivos ajenos a mi voluntad y por otras circunstancias, no actualizo muy pronto. Los que habían comenzado a leer este fic, les digo que estoy cambiando el contenido, re - subiendo los capítulos, así que vuelvan a leerlos para no perder el hilo más adelante!!

**Fruits Basket** **no** me pertence ni ninguno de sus personajes, algunos en este fic son invención mia.

**Capítulo 1: Desilusión en la juventud**

En un cuarto totalmente blanco y casi envuelto en totalidad por seda blanca, se encuentran sobre una cama un hombre y una mujer, cogidos de las manos y mirándose fijamente el uno al otro, el silencio reina entre ellos, roto por uno que otro suspiro o susurro. De pronto, la chica mira hacia el balcón del cuarto, luego hacia el reloj de la mesa de noche y por último a su acompañante.

- Me tengo que ir… -dice la mujer algo triste

- ¿A dónde vas? ¿Tienes prisa por ir a algún lado? – pregunta el chico algo asustado

- No… no voy a ningún sitio en específico, sólo que ya debería estar en casa

- Sabes que no hay nadie allí, quédate otro rato conmigo

- Lo siento – dice la chica levantándose afanosamente – debo irme ya, olvide hacer algunos deberes…

- Yo te ayudaré a hacer los deberes que tengas – dice el chico sujetándole el brazo – o ¿me estás ocultando algo…?

- No seas tonto, Shigure, odio que siempre estés insinuando que miento, ¿por qué?! ¿Acaso no confías en mí lo suficiente?

- No estoy diciendo eso, sabes que te he confiado mi vida, y nadie sabe lo que hacemos juntos

- Entonces, ¿por qué dudas?

- Es que… has estado muy extraña estas dos semanas, y no me dices que es lo que te sucede, sabes que no te quiero rogar ni presionar para que me lo digas… pero así como confío en ti, quisiera que confiaras en mí…

- No más!!, no más, Shigure!! – La chica se ha soltado de la mano que la sujetaba y se ha levantado impestivamente

- Pero que es lo que pasa!!! – grita desesperadamente

- No más, Shigure, por favor… déjame ir, te había dicho que esta sería la última vez…

- Si, pero no por eso has de irte tan…

- Me voy Shigure, no hay vuelta atrás, te dije que era la última vez, pero no te especifique que no nos volveríamos a ver más… lo siento mucho….

Shigure despierta del sueño, asustado y angustiado al mismo tiempo, se sienta en su cama, mira a su alrededor y se da cuenta que se encuentra solo en su cuarto.

- Menos mal me quede hasta tarde trabajando en mi novela, sino ya tendría a Akito preguntando bobadas… -dice casi en un suspiro de alivio

Shigure sin moverse de ahí, sube un poco las rodillas aun cubiertas por la sábana, pone sus codos en ellas y se sujeta la cabeza con las manos, mirando hacia sí mismo.

- Otra vez este recuerdo convertido en un sueño, que es lo que sucede conmigo, llevo un mes soñando esto!!, ahh!!-se pone molesto- porque me persigues, déjame en paz!! – dicho esto se levanto con violencia, salió del cuarto y cerró la puerta muy fuerte.

- Te sucede algo, Shigure? –Preguntó Hatori quien iba caminando por el pasillo

- Hat!! –dice Shigure cambiando el humor- ¿Qué estás haciendo por aquí, viejo amigo?

- Parece que no te sucede nada, verdad Shigure??, sigues siendo el mismo.

Shigure no podía mantener por mucho tiempo su buen ánimo, volvió a poner cara de preocupación

- Hatori, me puedes dar una cita?- preguntó seriamente Shigure, al ver el rostro de Hatori añadió – Creo que me estoy volviendo loco, y si no lo estoy lo estaré pronto, necesito contarte algo importante…

- Bien –respondió Hatori – precisamente hoy es el día de chequeo médico para los Sohma, y adivina a quien venía a examinar…

- ¿A mí? –Preguntó incrédulo Shigure –pero siempre examinas a los demás antes que a mí

- Exacto, no es culpa mía que seas el último que se acueste a dormir y el último que se levanta; ya revise a todos, venía a despertarte –respondió Hatori

- Aww!! Hat, ¿desde cuándo te volviste tan dulce y tierno conmigo?

Hatori lo coge de una oreja y lo hala hasta el cuarto –déjate de bobadas, Shigure, ¿es que no piensas madurar algún día?

- Y tú ¿cuándo me vas a tratar como me lo merezco?

- Ya te trato así!!

Ya dentro del cuarto de Shigure, y que ambos se calmaran, Hatori sacó sus implementos médicos y mientras examinaba a Shigure, le hacía las preguntas típicas de consulta.

- Bien, parece que estás bien, y ahora que se acerca el invierno, sería propicio que cuides de tu salud, alimentándote bien y descansando lo suficiente –Shigure iba a interrumpir pero Hatori continuo – A la hora que debe ser, entendiste?

- Sí, pero Hat, deja de ser tan duro conmigo, soy un niño bueno, lo ves?

Hatori rodó los ojos y miro hacia otro lado, buscando paciencia, miró de nuevo a Shigure quien veía hacia su balcón con la esperanza de encontrar algo.

- Ahora sí, dime que es lo que te pasa –pidió calmadamente Hatori

- Hace un mes comencé con esto y no sé qué hacer, la recuerdo todos los días desde entonces, y no quiero poner en riesgo la relación que tengo con Akito, me está volviendo loco… -dijo Shigure sin dejar de ver hacia el balcón.

- Se trata de tus pesadillas? – asintió Shigure – quieres contármela? – pidió nuevamente Hatori

- Es de ella, de la última vez que la vi, pensé que la había olvidado por completo, que ya no sentía nada hacia ella, y ahora ese viejo sentimiento está renaciendo y se hace más fuerte conforme sigo soñando con ella, ¿qué me querrá decir ese sueño?

- Shigure, yo… -Hatori quería decir algo, pero se notaba que él mismo se impedía – yo te aconsejo que te tomes un té de valeriana antes de dormir, y acostarte a dormir antes de las 11 pm, si en una semana sigues con ese mismo sueño, ven a verme a mi oficina, te trataré con hipnosis, ¿te parece bien?

- No, trátame ahora, Hatori!! Tengo miedo de volver a soñarla, tengo miedo de revivir ese sentimiento que tuve por ella, llevo un MES soñando con ella, Akito ya está sospechando, y yo… yo… yo me estoy enloqueciendo con cada día que pasa.

- Tranquilízate, Shigure, has el tratamiento que te propongo por tres días, vendré a verte todos los días a ver como sigues, y si lo veo necesario te trataré con hipnosis, la hipnosis te la doy como último recurso, sabes las consecuencias que esta trae.

- De acuerdo. Pero ¿y Akito?, ella se preocupará por mí y querrá venir a dormir conmigo, ¿qué le diré?

- No te preocupes por eso, dile que estoy tratando tus pesdillas, que mientras tanto no puedes dormir con ella, porque podrías lastimarla aún dormido y yo hablaré primero con ella, de acuerdo?

- De acuerdo. –respondió Shigure

Hatori se fue dejando a un Shigure un poco más calmado, pero Hatori ahora era el que se había preocupado, Akito no debía saber de qué se trataba la pesadilla, tendría que ser más discreto aún.

- Te aleje físicamente y ahora regresas de forma mental, tendré que hacerte una llamada o mejor no, no, no debes enterarte de lo que sucede aquí – hablaba para sí mismo Hatori.


	2. La vida continua

**Capítulo 2: La Vida Continua**

Han pasado ya 3 años desde que Tohru, Kyo y Yuki se graduaron en la escuela y ahora estudian el último año en la preparatoria, preparándose física y mentalmente para ingresar a la universidad.

Momiji y Hatsuharu también están en preparatoria un año menos que Yuki y los demás; los más pequeños, Kisa y Hiro están en la escuela a dos años de graduarse.

Hatori y Ayame siguen trabajando fuerte en sus respectivos trabajos, ninguno de los dos se ha comprometido, a diferencia de Hatori, Ayame tiene novia (su empleada en la tienda de ropa).

Akito vive un poco mas tranquilo y ahora trata de ser un poquito más feliz y comprensible, pero ustedes saben que eso no se logra de la noche a la mañana, pero al menos lo intenta… por momentos.

* * *

Una mañana resplandeciente como ninguna otra, Shigure se levanta relativamente temprano, más calmado y con mejor disposición que en días pasados.

- Buenos días a todos!! –saluda sonriente al ingresar al comedor.

-Buenos días!! –responden casi al unísono los sorprendidos comensales quienes terminaban su desayuno.

- Como es que estás a esta hora en pie? –preguntó Yuki antes de tomar el último trago de su té.

- Ahh!! Es cierto, es temprano como para que Shigure-san este despierto –dice inocentemente Tohru.

- Ahh!! Linda Tohru, que has hecho hoy de desayuno? –pregunta Shigure

- Hoy hay natto –responde por Tohru, Yuki quien estaba recogiendo los platos de la mesa.

- Hoy es autoservicio –apuntó Kyo, quien también había empezado a recoger los platos de la mesa –tienes que dejar la cocina limpia una vez termines de desayunar.

- Pero para mí no es ningún problema servirle a Shigure-san –dijo algo apenada Tohru quien estaba terminando su desayuno.

- Si no nos vamos ahora, llegaremos tarde al examen que tenemos programado a la primera hora –dijo Yuki tranquilo mientras atravesaba la puerta a la cocina.

- Está bien, no se preocupen por mí, yo mismo me serviré mi desayuno –dijo resignado Shigure –lo importante es que les vaya bien en sus exámenes.

- Shigure-san –empezó Kyo a hablar – la editora volvió a llamar anoche, dejo recado, está deseosa de saber su decisión sobre el último libro publicado, vendrá hoy en la tarde que por favor no se mueva de aquí. Anoche también llamaron de la casa principal, según me dijo Hatori, es urgente que vaya a ver a Akito pues tiene algo importante que decirle que no puede pasar de hoy, Hatori hizo énfasis en que fuera temprano en la mañana.

- Gracias Kyo –dijo Shigure repasando los recados – volvió a ver a Kyo que esperaba pacientemente a que Tohru terminara de desayunar para recogerle los platos – Kyo, desde que tú y Tohru están más unidos, es decir, juntos más tiempo, he notado que tu actitud agresiva con Yuki ha disminuido.

- Este… bueno… yo… -dijo algo sonrojado Kyo –gracias.

- Shigure-san, Kyo y Yuki son más amigos desde que Yuki está ocupado como presidente del colegio, y Kyo y yo hemos mejorado nuestra relación –dijo una Tohru un poco más madura levantándose de la mesa y dirigiéndose a su cuarto, mientras que Kyo recogía sus platos e iba hacia la cocina, de donde salía Yuki en ese momento.

- Pues me parece bien, se siente más calma, cuando no están peleando todo el tiempo –dijo un sorprendido Shigure –veo que están más coordinados, cuánto tiempo estuve lejos de aquí?

- Como un mes –respondió Yuki – hicimos un acuerdo de ayudar en la casa, como te has dado cuenta, así que tu también estás obligado a ayudar, deja la cocina limpia por favor, estamos con muchos trabajos y exámenes, no podemos ponerle tan pesada la carga a Tohru.

- Entiendo –contestó Shigure

- Ahh!! Otra cosa –dijo Yuki - si ves algo fuera de su lugar, tareas domésticas pendientes, o utilizas algo, asegúrate que todo vuelva a su sitio, no causes desastres.

- Porque todos me tratan como si fuera un niño? –preguntó Shigure casi en un puchero.

- De acuerdo – dijo Yuki sin prestar atención a Shigure – Tohru ¿estás lista?

- Si –respondió ella asomándose a la puerta con su mochila en la espalda y otra en la mano –estoy esperando a Kyo

- Ya estoy aquí –dijo Kyo saliendo de la cocina –dame las cosas –le pidió a Tohru, esta le pasó la mochila que tenía en la mano - la otra también

- Pero yo puedo con la mía, no tienes porque cargarla también –dijo Tohru algo sonrojada

- Adiós Shigure – se despidió Yuki

- Adiós Shigure-san –dijo Tohru saliendo a toda prisa

- Adiós sensei –dijo Kyo sin darse cuenta que Tohru ya se había ido, al voltear no la encontró

- Kyo, porque insistes en cargar la mochila de Tohru-chan? –preguntó Shigure

- Porque quiero alivianar su carga –viendo la expresión inquisidora de Shigure continuo – porque… porque ella es… ella es mi novia!! –salió disparado para no dar más explicaciones.

- Wow!! –dijo Shigure –si que pasan muchas cosas en un mes!!

- Bien –se dijo a sí mismo- a desayunar y luego a la casa principal, ¿qué será lo que pasara?

Mientras Shigure desayuna tranquilamente, suena el teléfono, pero él sigue comiendo como si no lo oyera, hasta que se activa la contestadora.

- ¿Sensei?, soy yo la editora, le llamo para avisarle que iré a conocer su decisión, pues el productor y el guionista están esperando su decisión para concretar una cita la otra semana, además tenga listos los capítulos del nuevo libro que se va a editar.

- Mejor me apuro, no quiero que me encuentre tan fácil, en especial cuando no he pensado en nada estos días. - Y diciendo esto comió más aprisa.


End file.
